Holiday Out
by patricia51
Summary: The Stark Tower New Year's Eve bash is the biggest, most extravagant gala in New York. So why would two members of the Avengers skip it? And just where are they? Romanogers. Sequel to "Time Enough".


Holiday Out by patricia51

(The Stark Tower New Year's Eve bash is the biggest, most extravagant gala in New York. So why would two members of the Avengers skip it? And just where are they? Romanogers. Title borrowed and changed from the 1942 Bing Crosby/Fred Astaire musical "Holiday Inn". Sequel to "Time Enough".)

(Stark Tower, New Year's Eve)

"Pepper where are the fireworks launchers? And the people hired to use them? Did you remember to order extra caviar, the beluga kind mind you not that other crap? Did my new tux come in from the tailor? Champaign, last year we ran out of Champaign. And..."

Pepper Potts demonstrated her iron will by not smacking her boss/boyfriend hard enough that he would stay unconscious until well after New Years had passed. She remained calm, pulling out her tablet and first answering his questions and then forestalling any more.

"The launchers, the fireworks themselves and the crew are on the tower platform, exactly where they are supposed to be. We have caviar enough AND Champaign to feed all the invited guests as well as any party-crashers that you decide not to throw out if they all eat and drink until six in the morning. Your new tux is in your closet along with a new shirt, tie and cufflinks engraved with your initials in gold. I'll help you tie it when it's time. And anything I might have forgot Jarvis has been reminding me all day long and taking care of everything. Relax Tony. Go have a drink."

It wasn't that simple of course. It never was. But between them Pepper and Jarvis kept Tony as calm as possible during the following hours and she only briefly considered twice pushing him off the top platform of the tower. Once the party actually began Tony relaxed, at ease in his role host. And show-off. But Pepper was at his side, radiant in a sparkling green formal with a breath-taking plunging neckline and she deftly handled every minor situation that arose and never allowed any of them to get beyond minor.

It was a glittering affair no doubt. The top floors were crammed with the elite of business, entertainment, political and scientific leaders from the US and around the world. Even beyond. Thor was there, for once having shed his Asgardian garb for that of a dinner jacket. He still towered above the assemblage. Jane Foster was by his side the entire night but he had brought Lady Sif who was stunning in a simple white gown and astoundingly accompanied by Phil Coulson. There had been rumors that somehow, someway Phil had been healed of the fatal wound inflicted by Loki but Pepper had not dared to believe it.

Tony finished a chat with an extremely important Senator, indeed a group of Senators all of whom were dispersing with smiles on their faces. As self-absorbed as Tony Stark could act at times he was well aware of the necessity for good public relations. More than that, Pepper smiled to herself as she took her leave of Sif and Phil to return to Tony's side, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist could and did care deeply for those he allowed to get close to him.

Speaking of that, she recognized the look on his face as he looked around, a "where in the world IS someone" expression on his face. She knew just who he was looking for and was well aware he wasn't going to find him. Or her. Or them.

"Pepper, having you seen Natasha or Steve?"

"They're not here Tony."

"What? Why? When did they leave?"

"I don't know."

"Jarvis? Locate Natasha Romanoff and Captain Rogers."

"Sir they are not in the building."

"Jarvis where ARE they, not where are they not."

"I am not tracking them at this time sir. They seem to have left their Stark Phones in their rooms."

"What if there is an emergency?" exclaimed Tony.

"Such as they're not being here?" asked Pepper with a twinkle in her eyes, refraining from telling him that she knew exactly where the missing Avengers could be found and was perfectly able to reach them should a REAL emergency arrive.

"Well yes. I mean why not? What else could they possibly find better to do than being here at the party of the year?"

(A fieldstone cabin in upstate New York)

"I told you it would work," Natasha Romanoff said without the slightest bit of smugness in her voice. "Everyone looks away when a couple displays affection."

Steve Rogers smiled, remembering how they had slipped out of the tower, making their way through the bustling crowds in non-descript comfortable clothing that hid their identity. And whenever someone seemed to be taking a closer look at them Natasha would swing around, fling her arms around his neck and kiss him. No longer embarrassed by this he had always kissed back enthusiastically, even initiating the "cover-up" more than once. Everyone HAD looked away. After all, no one expected Captain America and the famous Black Widow to be making out on a New York Street. Or in the Subway. Or the commuter train.

The owner of the shop in the little upstate town had been a little reluctant to rent them snowmobiles without a credit card. Although they each had an American Express card issued by Stark Industries they preferred not to leave a financial trail that Tony could find if he got nosey. But Pepper had supplied them generously with cash and enough of it to be held if they never returned soothed the man and he relented.

They could have got by with one. The idea of Natasha's arms around him was always attractive to Steve. But in the separate worlds they had come from and the one they now shared they had learned that having a back-up was always a good idea when the option was there.

"Besides, it's only money," Natasha had observed.

"A girl after my own heart," Steve had said as he hugged her. He did wonder though sometimes if he wasn't due his US Army pay from the time he had crashed into the ice. He put it out of his mind. It WAS only money and he had something much better.

They had excellent directions to the out-of-the-way cabin they had rented and it was only slightly off the beaten trail. They arrived, found the key hidden where they had been told it was and gone in. The heat was on but just enough to keep the building from freezing. SO the first order of business was to light the fire that had already been laid in the huge stone fireplace. The heat from the crackling flames didn't reach very far but it was far enough for them when they had arranged things to their satisfaction.

The thick rug already laid out on the hardwood floor in front of the fireplace had been topped with an equally thick plush soft blanket. Other blankets were near at hand or in use. A mountain of pillows had been built to allow them to either stretch out of prop themselves up to watch the flames. Nearly empty mugs of warm cider and hot chocolate were near at hand, neither Steve nor Natasha being particularly fond of alcohol and how it slowed the responses. They both had lived far too long where quiet moments could blaze into a need for desperate action in a single breath to risk blunting their survival instincts.

Steve watched the fire and let his body relax. He looked down at the red hair nestled on his shoulder, hiding the most beautiful face he had ever dreamed of in his life. A bare shoulder peeked out from the blanket drawn up around them. His arm was around her, holding the rest of her body, equally as bare as the shoulder, against him. He reveled in the feel of her, in the warmth of her, in the passion she stirred in him.

A soft smile fleeted across his face as he remembered how they got in this exact situation. They had been sitting up against the front of the couch with only a single blanket draped across their knees, sipping some hot tea. Rather than talking they had simply been listening to the crackle of the fire and the whistle of the wind swirling around the cabin.

Natasha had sighed but it wasn't a sound of disappointment or sadness but rather a contended happy sigh. His free arm had been around her shoulders and he had hugged her. She had looked up and the happiness on her face had mirrored the same feeling he knew was showing. He had kissed her forehead.

"Perfect," he had said.

"Just about," she had replied.

There had been a little devil dancing in her eyes but he had fallen for her request to bring her another cup of tea. It had taken only minutes but the sight when he returned had taken his breath away completely.

The blanket was gone. Like a gorgeous sexy cat Natasha was stretched out on the blanket, her clothes nowhere in sight. Firelight gleamed off her body, dancing along her skin. Some of her was brightly lit while other places were hidden in shadow. Her head rested on one arm, her hair tumbled across her face.

The reaction of his body had been instantaneous. God she was so beautiful he marveled. And even more marvelous was the fact that she was all his. The diamond she wore on her finger caught the light and sparkled at him with the same promise her body made. Somehow he managed to keep his composure. He couldn't have done this a few months ago and it wasn't that he didn't believe that she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet or that he was even close to getting used to the sight of her like this. He couldn't say why. Maybe it was simply that she accepted him as he did her. Regardless, he managed a straight face and said.

"Here's your tea sweetheart."

For a moment he froze. Nat had stopped twisting and wiggling. Instead she ceased movement for a very long moment and then started shaking. It was only when he realized that she was trying not to laugh, and failing, that he relaxed.

She looked up at him and brushed the hair from her face.

"Are you coming down here or am I coming up there after you?"

"But your tea," he protested although now his voice was shaking with his efforts to not throw the cup over his shoulder and dive on top of her. "It'll get cold."

It never ceased to amaze him how much agility, energy and strength was packed into that lithe body. But before even his reflexes could kick in he was on the floor on the rug and she was kneeling over him. She'd even caught the teacup.

"Oh well, it's my turn to get on top anyway," she said before she drained the tea, set the cup down, and then fell on him like the wildcat she could be.

So that was how they had ended up in this delightful condition. She lifted her head and kissed him while at the same time running the side of her foot up and down his leg.

"We're going to have to start keeping score at this rate," she whispered with a definite Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

Just then the alarm Steve had set began to beep.

"Ten seconds Nat."

The pair counted down together.

"Three, two, one. Happy New Year!"

A soft gentle kiss followed.

"I love you Steve Rogers."

"I love YOU Natasha Romanoff."

"Now then, where were we?"

(Stark Towers)

"It was a lovely party Tony." Pepper commented as she removed her earrings and kicked off her heels.

"Yes it was." Tony shed his coat and wrenched down the tie with a sigh of relief. He crossed the room and slid his arms around her from behind. "So can you bunk over?"

"Planning on it."

"Speaking of planning you did great," he kissed the side of her neck. "Everyone had a good time. I still can't believe that Rogers and Romanoff didn't show up. What could they have found to do that was more fun that this party?"

"Oh," purred Pepper as she turned and blew in Tony's ear. "I'm sure they thought of something."

(The End)


End file.
